1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle, and especially relates to a display apparatus or an illumination apparatus of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent applications, the publication numbers of which are 20100283590, 20080219014 and 20120112635, disclose using a laser to project an unchanged pattern onto the ground behind or beside a bicycle for reminding other incoming vehicles behind not to be too close.
A head-up display (HUD) was applied to airplanes at the earliest. The purpose of the design is to ensure flight safety of a pilot by always keeping his head positioned up for looking forward instead of angled down looking at lower instruments. The head-up displays used in cars also can allow a driver not to look down at lower instruments leading to distraction, which can reduce occurrence of accidents.